


Extremely Helpful and Friendly

by NessaCalanor



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaCalanor/pseuds/NessaCalanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron falls into a pit of despair yet again. Ross is in a good mood so he decides to be accommodating this time rather than infuriating and shows just how friendly he can be.  *Pure PWP*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extremely Helpful and Friendly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenFourie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenFourie/gifts).



> This fic was written with love for the best friend that any person could ever ask for in the hopes that it could make her smile. She is always there to pick me up and make me smile when I need it and I'm extremely lucky to have such an amazing person as part of my life. I love you! 
> 
> This is my first fic that I've ever posted so I'm super nervous about that, but after I wrote this for my best friend, I decided to post it since there aren't many Ross/Aaron fics out there to be enjoyed and maybe someone else will like it too. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimers: 
> 
> *I own nothing
> 
> *I've never actually watched Emmerdale and am only familiar with the show and the characters because my friend loves the show and loves these two characters and she's shown me a few videos and pictures, so I apologize to anyone if it is OOC or anything. I just happened to think Ross and Aaron were both really hot and that they'd look really sexy together. 
> 
> *Work is not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.

What the bloody hell is wrong with you, mate?” Ross’s voice echoed across the garage as he barged through the door and spotted Aaron tucked into a corner of the room with his knees pulled up to his chest and looking the utter picture of misery.

“Fuck off, Ross,” Aaron replied, but Ross noticed that his voice lacked the usual heat, the evidence of Aaron’s fiery temper, that it usually had. 

“Seriously, Livesy, what’s wrong,” Ross questioned again as he made his way towards Aaron, “you look like shit.”

“I said fuck off, Barton,” Aaron growled at him, pulling himself into standing position and trying to look intimidating. The look might have worked on some people but Ross had too much experience fighting with Aaron and knew that even if Aaron did attack him his heart wouldn’t be in it, so Ross continued walking towards the other man.

“Can’t you take a fucking hint, mate?” Aaron emphasized the word mate, making it sound more like a curse than anything else. 

“Would you believe that I’ve never been good at getting hints?” Ross grinned at him with a rakish look on his face.

“Look, I don’t know what your angle is here or what you want, but I don’t feel like dealing with your shit right now,” Aaron took a step away from the other man.

“Can’t I just want to be helpful…be a friend,” Ross asked, a mock look of innocence on his face.

Aaron snorted, “Not bloody likely.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I can be extremely helpful and friendly,” Ross smirked as he slowly backed Aaron into the corner where he’d previously sat.

“In fact, I can be downright wonderful when I want to be,” Ross gave a lascivious wink as he boxed Aaron in with his arms.

“What the fuck are you….mmmpp…” Aaron’s question was cut off by Ross slotting his lips over Aaron’s own.

Shock held Aaron immobile as Ross nibbled at his mouth once more before pulling back.

“What. The. Fuck.” Aaron exclaimed once he was able to speak again. “Aren’t you supposed to be straight?”

“Actually, a little known fact,” Ross winked lewdly at the other man, never letting his hands drop from where they’d taken up residence holding on to Aaron’s waist, “I enjoy showing a man a good time every so often.” Ross looked shrewdly at Aaron before he continued, “And sweetheart you sure as hell look like you could use a good time right now.”

With that said, Ross dived back towards Aaron and began to press short, biting kisses against his throat.

“So you’re bisexual?” Aaron questioned, as his hands seemed to develop a mind of their own and slid up and around Ross to grasp at his back. Despite his mistrust of the man and sometimes outright dislike for him, Aaron found himself responding to the advances anyway. Ross may be both a scoundrel and an asshole, but Aaron had never been able to deny the man’s good looks and pure sex appeal.

Ross’s tongue peeked out to lave up Aaron’s neck sensually before he replied, “Prefer not to classify myself really.” He then pressed his lips to Aaron’s once more, seeking entrance into the other man’s mouth with his tongue. Aaron knew he should push the man away and kick his ass out of the shop, but instead he found himself allowing Ross the entrance he was seeking, letting his tongue duel with the other man’s, letting his hands slide up and down the other’s back, venturing nearer his buttocks each time.

Ross brought his hands up to angle Aaron’s head better and continued kissing him as if he could not get enough of the other man’s lips.

“Fuck,” he muttered as Aaron’s hands slid closer to his ass. “I didn’t actually think you’d go for this.”

“Neither did I,” Aaron replied. He skated his hands around to begin unbuttoning Ross’s shirt, wanting to feel skin against skin. Once the shirt was undone, Ross obligingly stood back enough to allow Aaron to slip the shirt off his shoulders. It pooled at the ground beneath their feet. Ross grabbed the hem of Aaron’s shirt and together they lifted it over Aaron’s head, before crashing back together in another desperate kiss, spurred on by the feel of their bare chests rubbing together. Aaron might have thought this was all some sort of plot or joke on Ross’s end but as closely pressed together as they were he could feel the evidence of the other’s desire growing against him.

“Fuck,” Ross breathed again. He pulled back once more and began to work his mouth down Aaron’s chest, pausing often to lick or bite or suck. Aaron groaned as Ross swirled his tongue around his nipple. His cock was hard and jutting upward in his pants by the time Ross began to undo the buckle and pull the zip down. His hand banged against the wall behind him as Ross fell to his knees before him and this time it was him that cursed as Ross began to press little kittenish kisses all around where he really wanted his mouth to be.

“Quit teasing, you arse,” Aaron growled at him, earning a look of amusement from the other man.

“But you’re always so bloody fun to tease, mate,” Ross grinned. He continued to lick and kiss across Aaron’s hipbones until Aaron growled at him once again, more loudly this time. Then he slowly licked a wet strip up the front of Aaron’s taut dick.

“Goddamn,” Aaron breathed as Ross finally took his dick into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down. His hands clenched in Ross’s hair as the other man swirled his tongue around the head of his cock.

Ross would have been grinning to himself if his mouth wasn’t currently otherwise occupied as Aaron began to come apart above him, muttering and trying to thrust his hips forward to get more of Ross’s mouth. Ross moved one hand to press against Aaron’s hips to keep them still, and used his other hand to deftly undo his own trousers and release his rigid cock. He wrapped a hand around himself and began jacking himself off at briskly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, goddamn.” Aaron was letting out a steady stream of curse words and harsh moans now as Ross increased his pace. He could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly. “Ross,” he tried to warn the other man as he felt his balls begin to tighten, but Ross either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He swirled his tongue once more around the head of Aaron’s cock before taking it as deep down his throat as he could. When Aaron felt Ross swallowing around his dick, he couldn’t hold back any longer. “FUCK!” he shouted as he hit his peak, shooting hot cum down the other man’s throat. Ross moaned throatily as he swallowed every drop.

Aaron fell back against the wall, boneless, once Ross finally pulled off his dick. Ross’s hand was flying up and down his dick now, his eyes half-closed and heavy with desire, his breathing rapid and uneven. Aaron almost wanted to just lay back and lazily watch the other man finished himself, but his desire to participate was greater. It was his turn to go to his knees and without preamble he swatted Ross’s hands away and grasped the other man’s cock in his own hands. He licked his lips as he stared greedily at the bulging head before swiftly leaning in and swallowing it down.

“Jesusfuckchristshit,” Ross groaned, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Aaron leaned back just in time as Ross shot his load, jets of cum landing on Aaron’s face and neck.

“Fuck,” Ross exhaled deeply as Aaron’s tongue darted out to lick a spot of cum from the corner of his mouth.

Instead of bothering to get dressed both men sat heavily upon the floor and leaned back against the wall, attempting to catch their breath.

Predictably it wasn’t long before Ross began talking again.

“Well that was definitely one of the better ideas I’ve ever had, and between you and me, that’s saying something,” he smirked over at Aaron. Aaron glared back but it was half-hearted at best. “Aw, c’mon mate…don’t you feel better now,” Ross winked at him.

Reluctantly, Aaron felt a smile spread across his face. “It definitely didn’t solve any of my problems, but yes, I absolutely feel better now.”

Ross grinned cockily. “Just wait until next time when I fuck you and we’ll have you feeling grand about life.”


End file.
